Encantamiento nocturno
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Los sueños del ser humano son muy propensos a ser destruidos, ¿realmente queda magia cuando los corazones acaban por romperse? [KaraTodo] Muy leve mención de OsoChoro. Portada por Eminya


El sonido del golpe resonó por todo el callejón. El afectado chocó contra la pared más cercana y emitió un débil gemido al haber sido pateado en el estómago casi de forma inmediata. El atacante lo miró desde arriba con desprecio una vez más antes de retirarse el cigarrillo de los labios para hablar.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a mi mujer, ¿y qué haces? Vas con tus mugrientas cartas a hacerle un truco de magia—dijo, creando un espectáculo de humo cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra llena de odio—. ¿Qué acaso eres ciego para ver que no eres bienvenido aquí? Ni en las calles. Tú no perteneces a estos barrios. Y esta vez hazme caso, porque a la próxima no te perdonaré la vida.

Su despedida fue una patada en la cabeza para después regresar tranquilamente al interior del antro.

Karamatsu se llevó una mano a la zona herida, sintiendo la temperatura de la sangre que empezaba a emanar de ella. Tosió, sintiendo como todos los rincones anteriormente golpeados allí dentro se comprimían al luchar por levantarse. Abrió los ojos como pudo y se encontró con la visión borrosa de sus cartas extendidas por el suelo manchadas con su sangre.

Eso fue como clavarle una daga en el corazón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, negándose a ver la realidad. No quería ver como su familia lo había rechazado y hecho a un lado cuando su boca pronunció la frase maldita con la ilusión propia de un niño:

" _¡Quiero dedicarme a la magia y regalar sonrisas!"_

Una familia aristocrática no podía permitirse tener un hijo tan burdo.

Y ahora Karamatsu intentaba ganarse la vida como podía en bares o en antros, pero también se estaba arriesgando a perderla.

Solo había querido animar a esa prostituta de cabellos aguamarina. Ella lucía realmente triste mientras bailaba…

¿Cómo iba a saber que el más grande mafioso del lugar la tenía de favorita?

Se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse los rastros de sangre y luego sí, se incorporó de una vez por todas. Tomó sus cartas con esfuerzo para aún guardarlas con cariño, se sacudió aún adolorido la ropa de gala (que más que eso ya parecía de pordiosero) y decidió marcharse, rengando tanto con las piernas como con el corazón.

Caminaba solitario por las calles, siendo ignorado por todas las personas que pasaban a su lado y si no lo ignoraban, era blanco de miradas y murmullos juiciosos. Karamatsu hacía oídos sordos, pero sabía que debía verse fatal. Jodidamente fatal.

Nadie se le acercaba, ni la policía. Esos oficiales debían tenerle lástima y tener confianza en que no tenía ni fuerzas para generar algún altercado.

Mierda… ¿hacía cuanto que no comía?

El rugido en el estómago se extendió como el vacío que era su vida.

Karamatsu flaqueó y la cuerda en su mente se cortó por fin.

"… _No hay nada que yo pueda hacer en este mundo…"_

"… _Las mujeres me rechazan y los niños se asustan… soy patético para los hombres…"_

"… _Extraño a mi familia… a mi hermanito…¿Cómo estarás, Jyushi…?"_

"… _¿Sería mejor morir?..."_

" _Sí…eso es lo que debo hacer…"_

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron otra vez al tiempo que su dueño sacaba las cartas para observarlas.

El tres de corazones, el siete de picas, el diez de diamantes…

Sus manos las pasaban despacio y las observaban. Estaban totalmente arruinadas.

Él estaba arruinado.

Respiró profundo y observó el extenso cielo nocturno.

" _Las estrellas… me gustaría estar con ellas… no hablan pero… siempre están acompañadas, ¿verdad…?"_

Solo quería alguien que lo quisiera. El cariño era la única calidez que necesitaba en su vida.

" _Las envidio tanto…"_

No quería comida, ni dinero, ni siquiera salud.

Anhelaba el más grande de los amores.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento delante de él y captó su atención en su instantáneo camino. La mirada de Karamatsu desembocó en el mar que se veía calmo en el horizonte.

Y fue como si la última pieza del rompecabezas por fin encajara.

Ya sabía como desaparecer de ese mundo solitario y cruel.

Todomatsu miró hacia atrás con cierta desconfianza luego de salir del agua. Sabía que su hermana era fanática de seguirlo cada vez que se escapaba a la superficie, pero esta vez parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Suspiró de alivio: de esa manera podría acercarse con tranquilidad a la roca más cercana a la costa de los humanos.

Cualquiera se preguntaría por qué su madre había decidido construir su palacio en las profundidades más riesgosas de ser encontradas, aunque la respuesta era sencilla.

Se habían encargado de que los mortales les temieran a sus aguas, entrenando tiburones y otros animales feroces para que supieran que no debían adentrarse. Claro que el inconsciente no faltaba, pero ellos creían que no valía la pena que un humano así continuara viviendo, así que más de uno (incluidos niños desorientados) había sido el alimento de los depredadores.

A Todomatsu se le encogía el pecho con esos casos y por eso decidía salir a la superficie de tanto en tanto para intentar salvar las pocas vidas posibles.

Tenía suerte de que los tiburones estuvieran encantados con su belleza y no lo delataran.

Porque Todomatsu no solo era el primogénito del Rey y la Reina del Mar, sino que era por lejos el tritón más bello y codiciado de los siete mares. Había heredado los ojos grandes y expresivos de color rosado de su madre y la envidiable cabellera castaña de su padre que adornaba con distintas caracolas para que se luciera más aún.

Muchos rumoreaban que superaba hasta la belleza de Todoko, su hermana, unos dos años menor que él.

Pero mientras que Todomatsu fascinaba a todo aquel que le viera, él solo era fascinado por una cosa: El mundo humano.

Y los propios humanos.

¡Cuantas veces había arrullado con sus canciones a los niños que se perdían en la playa para ganarle tiempo a sus padres! La pareja siempre encontraba al menor acurrucado en sí mismo, sobre la arena, totalmente dormido y relajado, siendo acariciado por la ligera marea danzante.

E inexplicablemente, siempre miraban con agradecimiento al mar, concretamente a esa roca que sobresalía en medio del agua, donde Todomatsu se quedaba escondido hasta confirmar que lo regresaban a casa.

Así era su vida de día.

De noche, prefería relajarse y ver con disimulo a los pocos mortales que deambulasen por la playa a esas horas. A veces incluso era testigo de como los amantes encajaban perfectamente sus cuerpos entre sí y no podía evitar la más absoluta fascinación.

Entre los de su especie eso no pasaba y entonces los envidiaba.

Pero esa noche parecía no haber nadie a quien observar.

Colocó los brazos en la roca, uno sobre otro para usarlos de almohada y apoyó su mentón sobre ellos, lanzando un bufido.

Le costaba mucho distraer a su familia para llegar ahí, así que no regresaría aunque nada interesante pasara.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a arrullarse él mismo con el sonido de las olas desapareciendo en la arena, pero no pudo hacerlo.

El ligero sonido de un llanto lo hizo despabilarse y poner alerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, buscando al causante y al encontrarlo se sorprendió.

Era un hombre, estaba seguro. No era normal ver a los hombres bajar a la playa a llorar. Recordaba a muchas mujeres, sí, que iban con el corazón roto después de alguna pelea, pérdida o ruptura importante, pero nunca a un hombre. Y esa fue solo una de todas las cosas que llamaron su atención.

Porque después también pudo notar que caminaba mal, como si le doliera el cuerpo. Y con sus hombros caídos, tal como si se hubiera rendido a la vida mortal. Sus ropas también eran extrañas, pero su confusión extrema llegó cuando lo vio respirar profundo y comenzar a quitarse los zapatos para dejarlos en la arena.

Todomatsu no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, moviendo su cola de pez rosada bajo el agua debido a lo inquieto que estaba por la situación. Sentía una ansiedad extraña, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Era una de las características de su especie, pero no siempre era correcta.

Aunque esta vez sentía que estaba acertando. Y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio como ese hombre empezaba a adentrarse en el mar. Se estaba entregando al agua, podía sentirlo. Las olas rompían contra él intentando detenerlo, pero no les hacía caso y su torso las destrozaba.

Todomatsu sintió a los tiburones deslizarse cerca y les chistó con fuerza.

—Shht. No le hagan daño—ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. Los tiburones solo le dieron un pequeño golpe en la aleta antes de marcharse ofendidos. Hacía días que no los dejaba comer carne humana.

" _Tendré que hablar con Akumatsu"_ Pensó molesto. Ese tritón los entrenaba de una forma bastante severa, pero ahora parecía estarlos malcriando. Nunca le habían pegado.

El sollozo que escapó del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El agua ya le había llegado un poco más arriba de la cintura y eso pareció hacer que se frenara un momento. Llevó su mano al interior de su saco y retiró unas cartas. Todomatsu había visto unas hace tiempo, pero no las recordaba bien. Ese mortal no hacia más que sorprenderlo.

Con la luz blanca de la luna podía ver el color azul de sus ojos y como éstos se clavaron en las cartas que sostenía entre sus dedos. Las apretó en un puño, magullándolas, y gritando con el alma desgarrándose, las arrojó a las olas. Todomatsu se sobresaltó por el estruendo de su voz y posteriormente con el zambullido que rompió el agua cuando él se metió.

Soltó un respingo al entender lo que había hecho cuando pasaron diez segundos y no volvió a emerger. Sin dudarlo, se sumergió y comenzó a buscarlo bajo el agua, encontrándolo con la boca abierta, ahogándose a propósito en lo más profundo que había logrado llegar.

Aceleró el nado para alcanzarlo y lo tomó por uno de sus brazos, empezando a nadar de nuevo hacia la superficie. Escuchó como el humano tosía una vez que lo sacó del agua y lo llevó hasta la roca, donde lo apoyó con esfuerzo. Él aún no lo había visto, pues había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

Todomatsu se alejó un poco y se hundió de tal forma que solo pudiera ver su rostro.

Quería a los humanos, pero sabía que debía desconfiar de ellos.

Lo observó toser un poco más y supo que tardaría en recuperarse, por lo que enfocó su atención en otra cosa: las cartas. Podía ver algunas aún flotando y decidió nadar hacia ellas para agarrarlas antes de que el océano caprichoso se las llevara.

Tomó unas tres que estaban relativamente a la misma distancia y las observó. Ya se estaban rompiendo debido a lo que se habían mojado, pero podía notarse el número y símbolo que tenían.

" _Un seis de corazones y un dos de tréboles… Ésta no la entiendo"_ Pensó confundido, ladeando la cabeza al ver un hombre pintado en la carta junto a la letra **"K"**

Los mortales tenían un sistema de conteo muy raro.

—C-Cofcof… ah… ¿q-qué…?—Karamatsu abrió los ojos con dificultad, después de todo la sal del mar se le había metido por todos lados. Le ardían un poco, pero gracias a que estaba oscuro pudo recuperarse más rápido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en la playa, pero metido en el mar… sobre una roca.

"¿Entonces no morí?" Pensó confundido, abrazándose a sí mismo "¿Ni siquiera sirvo para eso?" Se preguntó desolado antes de que una lluvia efímera le cayera en la cara. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos rosados que lo veían con desconfianza desde el agua. Sobresaltado, se echó para atrás lanzando una patada que salpicó a Todomatsu.

—¡Ey! Cálmate. Solo vengo a devolverte tus cartas—dijo, acercándose despacio sacando las susodichas. Karamatsu estaba estupefacto.

—Mis… ¿mis cartas…?—repitió confundido, extendiendo sus manos cuando el otro se lo indicó. Y reparó en el detalle de que seguía en el mar: —Oye, sal de ahí. Te vas a enfermar…

Todomatsu terminó de colocar sus cartas en sus manos antes de alzar una ceja.

—¿Aún no te diste cuenta? Quizás tragaste demasiada sal—Por alguna razón, tenía el buen presentimiento de que aquel humano no era malo, pero prefería ser precavido y seguir tanteando el terreno—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Parecía que fueras a…

—¿A terminar con mi patética vida?—Lo interrumpió, observando fijamente las cartas desteñidas—Sí. Eso iba a hacer.

El tritón sintió como la piel se le erizaba al oír sus palabras.

—¿Por qué querrías…?

—No te importa. Solo debiste dejar que me ahogara de una vez.

Todomatsu pestañeó antes de sentirse ofendido. Había fantaseado demasiado tiempo con la personalidad y el carácter de los humanos para que éste simplemente viniera y derrumbara todas sus expectativas.

—Pensé que eran más resistentes. Todas las historias que he oído de piratas son increíbles, pero tú dejas mucho que desear—reprochó, sin ocultar el tono de molestia en su voz. Karamatsu asintió.

—Así es. Dejo mucho que desear. Muchísimo—coincidió, llevándose una mano a los cabellos los cuales frotó. Rió suave para ocultar el gran dolor que llevaba por dentro y que empezaba a quemarle antes de soltar por fin una pequeña carcajada—. Pude haber sido un buen hijo, un buen empresario o un buen partido para esposo y padre… pero no, escogí la magia… la estúpida magia… Lo único mágico aquí es como arruiné la lujosa vida que pude haber tenido…

Todomatsu se enfadó aún más y no dudó en acercarse, empujando una de sus piernas.

—¿Qué dijiste de la magia? ¿Dijiste que es estúpida? ¿Quién te crees?

Por supuesto que lo ofendía oír algo así. Sabía que por su seguridad era mejor que los humanos no creyeran en ellos ni en nada relacionado con la magia (tal como las hadas) pero le seguía molestando, más aún si ese mortal supuestamente se había dedicado a ello.

—La magia no existe, ¿bien? Lo admito. Me equivoqué. No soy mago, jamás podré serlo. Solo quiero morir. Todo se está cayendo a pedazos. Todo…

Todomatsu sintió como le hervía la sangre.

No iba a permitir que un mísero mortal negara la existencia de todo aquello que conocía.

—¿En serio crees que no existe?—preguntó, ganándose una mirada enfadada. El azul y el rosa chocaron en la noche, desafiándose.

—¡No existe! ¡No existió, no existe, ni existirá nunca!—gritó, aunque lo tuviera a centímetros. Todomatsu respiró profundo para después hablar con la mayor calma posible.

—Observa y entiende—susurró, descolocando un poco a Karamatsu, sobre todo porque ni bien terminó aquella frase se sumergió en lo más profundo. Karamatsu se quedó estático y solamente no hizo un escándalo porque su cabeza aún estaba procesando la información de lo que acababa de pasar.

Había desaparecido. Ese chico lindo simplemente… había desaparecido.

O eso estaba pensando cuando el sonido del agua al separarse llamó su atención.

Y lo vio.

El muchacho que lo había salvado no era un muchacho, era un tritón y había saltado cuan delfín frente a la luna para que viera toda su silueta. Fue una acción de segundos, efímeros segundos, pero fue tan _mágica_ que Karamatsu pudo observar a detalle todo, ayudado por la luz lunar.

Su cola terminaba cuan pétalos rosados con un borde blanco al final como si hubiese sido bordado con el mayor de los cuidados. Sus escamas brillaban y tenía de accesorio en la cintura unos ligeros pañuelos que lo hacían ver bien coqueto. Su cabello le había llamado la atención desde antes, pero ahora reparaba en todas las caracolas que tenía encima para adornarlo.

Cuando Todomatsu cayó de nuevo al agua, Karamatsu tuvo que refregarse los ojos.

¿Quizás sí había muerto? ¿O estaba inconsciente en el fondo del mar?

No pudo seguir preguntándose más cosas porque el chico regresó, con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su rostro.

—Si la magia no existe, ¿cómo explicas eso, mortal? ¿Huh?—desafió, divertido y satisfecho con su expresión más que confundida.

Karamatsu no tenía palabras. No encontraba su voz. Y Todomatsu al notar eso rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua.

—Se suponía que me dieras la razón—reclamó, estirándose un poco para poder sacar nuevamente su cola a la superficie y moverla frente a él—. Mira, mira, mira. Es una aleta de pez, ¿ves? ¿No es lo suficiente mágico para ti?

Al mover tanto su aleta, las gotas de agua que ésta mantenía pegadas a sus escamas salieron disparadas directo a la cara de Karamatsu, quien regresó a la realidad.

Bueno, a medias.

—E-Eres… eres una… sirena…

—Soy un tritón, estúpido—aclaró, cruzándose de brazos para después bajar un poco la guardia y acercarse a él. Se tomó el atrevimiento de subirse a la roca a su lado y dejar descansar un poco su cola de tanto nado. Karamatsu no tardó en dirigirle la mirada—. Si mis padres supieran que estoy haciendo esto me matarían, así que más te vale no hacer nada extraño o tendré que ahogarte de verdad—amenazó, pero cuando vio como levantaba una de sus manos se paralizó.

Karamatsu, por su lado, estaba fascinado con lo que estaba viendo. Podía ver perfectamente cada una de las escamas que vestían aquella hermosa y bien formada cola de pez. La luna con su luz destacaba las siluetas y las hacía más brillosas gracias a las gotas de agua. No pudo evitar colocar su mano allí y acariciarla con uno de sus dedos de arriba abajo, disfrutando de su textura.

—¡Ah~!—gimió, arqueando apenas la espalda. Karamatsu retiró la mano tal como si le hubiese quemado.

—¡Lo siento! No pude evitarlo… ¿Te lastimé?

Todomatsu se había llevado una mano a la boca, avergonzado y sorprendido de haberse oído así ¿Ese sonidito tan vergonzoso había salido de él? Ni con sus ex novios había sentido aquella descarga de placer solo con un roce en su aleta. Se forzó a calmarse y a continuar con la conversación.

—N-No, estoy bien…—Pero Karamatsu notaba una ligera diferencia en su tono de voz comparado al de antes, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que disculparse con un truco.

—Lo lamento, creo que no me disculpé como debía—dijo en un tono de voz galante, acercándose a él. Todomatsu reaccionó alejándose un poco por inercia, pero debió quedarse en su lugar cuando la mano ajena dio un giro gatuno y de la nada hizo aparecer un ramo de flores… mojadas. Pero seguían siendo flores al fin y al cabo. Se las ofreció casi inclinándose y clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos—. ¿Me disculparía por favor, hermoso tritón?

Todomatsu sintió como todos los colores le subían a la cara, pero sonrió como pudo y aceptó el presente. Sus ojos brillaban más que la luna, encantado con lo que acababa de pasar.

—Disculpado, um…—murmuró inseguro al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

—Karamatsu. El mago Karamatsu—Se presentó formal para después sonreírle. Una sonrisa más genuina, más confiada y más feliz que la de antes.

—Gracias por las flores, entonces, mago Karamatsu—agradeció, inclinándose apenas también para después presentarse también: —Mi nombre es Todomatsu, pero puedes llamarme Totty.

—Totty. Que apodo tan bonito—halagó, terminando por tirarse a la roca, recostándose—. Ahhh… No puedo creer que queriendo suicidarme encontré a un tritón…

Todomatsu rió por lo bajo, subiendo su cola de pez a la roca también, mirando al humano.

—Jamás creí que encontraría a alguien queriendo suicidarse.

—Ah…—La voz de Karamatsu había vuelto a teñirse de tristeza—. Es una larga historia…

—Me gusta escuchar.

Y así fue como Karamatsu dejó que todas sus emociones escondidas entre los recuerdos hablaran. Desde que era un niño, cuando descubrió la magia, cuando nació su hermanito, cuando quiso dedicarse a ser mago, cuando lo contó a su familia, cuando lo desheredaron y lo echaron, cuando ese mafioso le dio una paliza por haberse fijado en _su_ propiedad…

Todomatsu escuchaba atento, sin decir palabra mientras jugaba con el ramo de flores en sus manos. Vaya que el mundo de los humanos era realmente interesante.

Y cruel, también.

En el océano no pasaban esas cosas… y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás absurda, quizás peligrosa… quizás salvadora para Karamatsu.

Se sentó en la roca cuando el otro terminó su relato y dejó las flores a un lado.

—Debo irme un momento. Iré a buscar algo, pero regresaré pronto, ¿podrías esperarme?—preguntó, dejando algo confundido al humano que asintió de todas formas. Sonrió rápido y se zambulló, salpicándolo otra vez.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—comentó Karamatsu, todo mojado, una vez que se quedó solo.

Todomatsu nadaba y nadaba lo más rápido que podía. Necesitaba encontrar a Todoko, y rápido. Por suerte no debió acercarse demasiado al palacio ya que ella estaba acicalando a su hipocampo favorito, Rex, en el jardín de corales. Podía pasarse horas y horas cepillando el cabello de ese animal. Se concentraba tanto en aquella tarea que no notaba cuando alguien llegaba, tal como en este caso.

—Todoko—jadeó Todomatsu, llegando agitado. Si bien era un tritón, nadar largas distancias en poco tiempo también lo cansaba—. Necesito que me des la botella de líquido espiralado.

Todoko se detuvo en seco, estupefacta.

—…¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Eran idénticos, solo que ella era mujer y un poco más pequeña—¿La botella prohibida? ¿La que…?

—Sí, esa. La necesito ahora. Sé que nuestro padre te dijo donde la escondió ese día. Por favor, Todoko. Por favor—suplicó, uniendo sus manos e inclinándose levemente. Ella se inquietó, dejando de lado a Rex para voltear a su hermano con aún el cepillo en su mano.

—Totty, si papá se entera que te dije donde está la botella y que la usaste… ¿para que la quieres, además?

—Solo la necesito. Es urgente—repitió. Todoko colocó sus manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño.

—No me estás respondiendo. Si no me dices, no te la daré.

—¿Y si te digo que si lo haces podrás tomar a Ichiko como tu prometida?—dijo, sabiendo que con eso podría ganársela. Todoko bajó la guardia y suavizó su expresión.

—¿Qué…?

—Sí, lo que dije. Usaré la botella con alguien y planeo quedarme a su lado, entonces el compromiso con Ichiko no tendrá más que anularse y podrán quedarse juntas. Y no tendrás que casarse con ese estúpido de Atsushi.

Las lágrimas asaltaron los ojos de su hermana, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo, tirando el cepillo lejos de allí para poder hacerlo mejor.

—¡Oh, Todomatsu…! ¡Eso me haría tan feliz…!—Luego de estrecharlo con toda la fuerza posible, Todoko se separó apenas y le sonrió con cariño—La botella está en la habitación de papá, pero déjame a mí. Espérame aquí, te la traeré—prometió, besando su mejilla por la euforia antes de desaparecer nadando lo más rápido posible. Todomatsu rió antes de observar a Rex y acercarse a él, acariciando su lomo.

—No nos delatarás, ¿verdad, amigo?—preguntó divertido en voz baja, disfrutando al ver que al hipocampo le gustaban sus caricias.

Y mientras sus dedos se perdían entre las escamas, empezó a pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

La botella de líquido espiralado era una botella de cristal que contenía un líquido extraño en su interior de todos los colores existentes habidos y por haber… en forma de espiral. Contaba la leyenda que esa sustancia era capaz de unir a dos especies diferentes. Quien bebiera primero de ella, debía besar a su amante para convertirlo en lo que era. Es decir que si se la daba primero a Karamatsu y él lo besaba, se convertiría en humano, pero si por el contrario, Todomatsu lo hacia primero, entonces sería el mago quien cambiaría.

Y ese era su plan.

Era muy arriesgado, sobre todo conociendo su posición como príncipe, pero la fecha de casamiento con Ichiko se acercaba y realmente no quería casarse con ella. No la amaba… y mucho menos sabiendo que su hermana tenía sentimientos por ella. Además, si podía salvar a Todoko de casarse con ese tritón soberbio, entonces estaría realizado.

No conocía a Karamatsu de nada, pero creía en la magia y eso era suficiente.

Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho.

"— _Así que… por eso quise suicidarme… desaparecer… porque pensé que la magia me había abandonado, que nadie me iba a querer nunca y que prefiero morir a seguir sintiendo este dolor en el corazón…"_

Ese mortal solo quería a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara. Y Todomatsu quería algo diferente, quería magia y quería salvarse de los compromisos como príncipe.

Encajaba perfectamente.

—¡Totty! ¡Ya la tengo!—La voz de Todoko a la distancia lo hizo acercarse para no perder más el tiempo. Ella le entregó la botella y sonrió, acunándolo en su pecho.

—Gracias, hermanita. Necesitaré tu ayuda cuando traiga a este nuevo tritón conmigo… ya sabes, para que no me maten.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! Llamaré a Ichiko y la pondré al tanto… ¡Enfrentaremos esto juntos!

Todomatsu sonrió orgulloso y besó su frente antes de agradecerle con la mirada una última vez. Luego subió hasta la superficie, dejándola atrás.

Karamatsu se había quedado recostado en la roca observando la luna llena. Nunca había notado lo bella que podía ser desde abajo.

" _Y pensar que iba a matarme contigo iluminándome… un gran honor"_ Pensó, divertido.

Tenía sueño, después de haber pasado por tantas emociones solo quería arrullarse con el sonido de las olas y dormirse, pero no pudo cuando escuchó como Todomatsu subía a la piedra otra vez.

—Lamento la tardanza—Se disculpó con timidez, sonriéndole de una forma tan encantadora que Karamatsu en serio pensó que quizás estaba soñando—. Pero por fin traje lo que necesitaba.

Karamatsu se sentó despacio, mirándolo con curiosidad en cuanto alzó la botella y el cristal destelló gracias a la luz lunar.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una bebida de tritones?—preguntó, logrando que Todomatsu rodara los ojos.

—No, es algo mucho más poderoso que eso. Es una botella con un poder enorme en su interior.

Los ojos azules parecieron adherirse a su figura, lo que lo puso nervioso.

—N-No me mires tan fijo, estúpido. Da miedo.

—Es que suenas como una de esas hechiceras que aparecen en las pelícu…

—Mira, no te entiendo, así que solo te preguntaré una cosa—Lo interrumpió, después de todo no quería seguir confundiéndose con las cosas que el contrario decía—. ¿Estás seguro de que esta vida no te hace feliz? ¿De que este mundo solo puede ser cruel contigo? Piensa bien en tu respuesta, porque será la que selle tu destino.

Karamatsu no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento y hasta llegó a agudizarla los últimos dos segundos de reflexión.

—Estoy seguro. Por eso quise suicidarme. Porque no quiero estar más aquí. Si tú te vas, no sé que haré, pero estoy seguro de que no soportaré un día más—confesó, logrando hacer que Todomatsu se estremeciera por dentro.

Había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Está bien, solo… te preguntaré algo más—dijo, empezando a sacar el corcho que tapaba la botella—. ¿Crees poder seguir haciendo tus actos de magia… bajo el agua?

Karamatsu pestañeó.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Solo responde.

—Um… ¿sí? ¿Quizás?

—Responde sí o no. No me sirve la duda.

Karamatsu se tensó, pero decidió ponerse firme.

—Entonces sí. No dejaría la magia aunque me estuviese incendiando.

Todomatsu sonrió, complacido. Dejó el corcho a un lado luego de haber destapado la botella y se la llevó a los labios, tomando un poco del líquido y tragando solamente algo. Sin tragar lo que quedaba, volvió a colocar el corcho y luego volteó a Karamatsu.

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercase a él.

Más.

Más.

 _Y más._

Cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, lo tomó de las mejillas y unió sus labios, encajándolos perfectamente. Karamatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como la traviesa lengua del tritón salía de su boca para delinear la suya, la cual abrió por inercia. Y entonces pudo percibir como Todomatsu le pasaba la bebida en el beso.

En cualquier otra situación se hubiera sorprendido y escupido, pero Todomatsu bajó sus manos a sus hombros y posteriormente a sus brazos, por lo que lo apretó tan fuerte que tragó por inercia.

Luego le rodeó el cuello y se inclinó hacia él, casi entregándose, casi provocándolo. Karamatsu sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Karamatsu sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía. Karamatsu sentía que… se contraía.

Era una contracción totalmente diferente a la de sus golpes anteriores, sino que era una contracción placentera. Quería abrir los ojos, pues también notaba la presencia de una luz intensa y pensando que era la luna, quería verla. Pero Todomatsu no lo dejaba hacer nada, besándolo y besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana contra la roca y obligándolo a tomarse hasta la última gota del líquido.

Cuando Totty se dio cuenta de que todo ya había terminado, se separó despacio y se sentó a su lado. Karamatsu se incorporó despacio, tomándose la cabeza.

—En serio… ¿qué fue eso…?—preguntó aturdido, aunque a la vez maravillado. Todomatsu le sonreía con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario—dijo, terminando por reír despacio antes de señalar sus piernas.

O lo que _se suponía_ debían serlo.

Karamatsu siguió la dirección de su dedo y lo halló: una gran cola de pez azul oscuro, con escamas tan brillantes como las de Todomatsu.

—¡¿Qué…?!

Todomatsu tomó una de sus manos antes de que entrara en pánico por completo.

—Los tritones y las sirenas somos unas de las demostraciones más grandes de la magia. Solo ven conmigo. Te explicaré todo.

Karamatsu asintió, aún confundido.

Y se dejó llevar hacia las profundidades.

Ahora, sin oscuridad.


End file.
